Andraste
by magrat70
Summary: Totally AU JJ is a former wild child rock star who has been stalked for years. Spencer Reid is her half brother, Hotch her manager and still married to Haley. After Emily's almost fatal fight with Doyle she leaves the FBI to start a high end high security security firm. She is joined by her best friends Morgan and Garcia
1. Prologue

Title; Andraste

Author; Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine blah, blah

Rating; T

Songs used;

I Don't Need a Lover-Texas

Edge of Seventeen-Stevie Nicks

Kids in America-Kim Wilde

Thank you for sao21 for beta and plot discussions

And to Call Me OT for song suggestions

Spoilers for Lauren, I have used some of the script from Lauren but not necessarily to the characters that spoke them, the reason for that will become evident.

Summary; totally AU Jennifer Jareau is a Canadian ex wild child rock star living in Seattle who has had a stalker for years. Spencer Reid is her younger half-brother, who writes songs with her and designs her artwork and live shows. Hotch is her manager, still married to Haley and with their son Jack.

Emily Prentiss quits the FBI after her lack of support after her almost fatal fight with Ian Doyle. Morgan, who shot and killed Doyle after he stabbed her, has left the FBI in support of his best friend. Garcia can't look at the sights she sees every day and can't work without her two best friends. The three start a high end, high tech personal security company.

Prologue

She felt the nerves hit her, the first live gig in 18 months. The media believed the story that she had been in rehab. What they didn't know was that JJ Jareau had had IVF and eight months ago Henry Jareau had been born. The reason for the secrecy was simple, for the whole seventeen years since she started playing in small clubs in Ontario and her subsequent move to Seattle, she had been stalked.

It started with letters and presents. It moved to her car being keyed to brakes being cut. Videos of her being mixed with pornographic images. Her cat had been strangled and an ex-boyfriend had been stabbed; her ex-girlfriend had been threatened with sexual assault. There was no way the sick fucker was going to find out about him.

XXX XXX

"Why did she run? We're her family," Garcia, said, barely holding it together.

"Doyle is killing families," Rossi answered. "Prentiss doesn't have a partner, she isn't close to family. She ran to protect us."

"She's a trained spy; she knows all of her tricks. We don't know any of hers," Morgan was so angry with Emily, she was his best friend and she was on some damn, stupid, suicide mission.

"That's why we treat this like any other case, Prentiss is our victim and Ian Doyle is our unsub. Because terrorism isn't something we specialize in, I have reached out to someone in counter terrorism who can shed some light on Prentiss's past," Gideon informed the team.

"Who?" Mick asked.

"Her," Gideon answered as Jordan Todd entered the bullpen.

Morgan groaned Prentiss was going to be so pissed to find Gideon had brought her ex in on this. Things had not ended well when Emily had come back early from a case and found Todd in bed with some guy.

"Let's get to work," Todd said, trying to avoid the dirty looks being shot her way by Garcia and Morgan. They would never forgive her for hurting Emily, and she hoped by helping her now she could get a little forgiveness.

xxxxxxxx

"How are things going Spence?" JJ asked, waiting for her brother's usual tirade.

"The sound system is barely adequate..."

"That's because it wasn't designed by a genius, like our recording studio," JJ indulgently ruffled his hair.

"You sounded and looked great," Haley said. "The show should be kicking tomorrow."

JJ gave a little shiver. "Tell me again why we started a stadium tour in March in Boston?"

"Because it is fifteen years since you landed your big deal," Hotch answered simply. "Maybe we should have started further south. Anyway, you're Canadian, so this should be tropical to you."

JJ turned to Haley. "Were my ears deceived or did boss man make a joke?"

They all laughed. Since the stalking had become more intense, the four of them had retreated further away from close contact with anyone else. JJ was terrified that anyone else would get hurt.

Haley and Hotch drifted away from the brother and sister. "She's scared, isn't she?"

"More threats came in yesterday, saying she wasn't going to survive the tour. I've employed extra security. Haley, I tried to have her cancel the tour, but you know what she's like." Hotch answered, he had only one client now and most of his time was spent looking out for her.

"Why won't the police do more?" Haley knew they had had this conversation so many times that it was getting old for all of them.

xxxxxxxx

Emily sat in the car listening to the message from Garcia, tears stream down her face. She wished with all her heart that her team hadn't got involved. The only thing she was really concerned with was that Ian didn't try and connect the team with Declan's whereabouts. If she could make sure they were all safe, she didn't care if she lived or died.

xxxxxxx

'This is it,' thought JJ as she stood in the dark waiting for the first song. She was dressed in a pair of tight ripped jeans, the front of the right leg patched with a maple leaf flag, a white tank top and an old leather biker's jacket. The first song she was in total control, it is her and her guitar. She played the chords that introduced the song and the spotlight was on her and her alone. JJ was lost from that moment; she lived within the music.

_I don't want a lover_

_I just need a friend_

xxxxxxx

Emily threw the flash bang grenade into the car and got caught by the sucker punch of someone pretending to be Doyle. She turned and caught the bullet straight in the chest. The last thing that went through her mind was 'thank God I was wearing a vest'.

She regained consciousness to find herself strapped to a chair. The first time she really showed any emotions was when she was asked to choose who was going to die; the rat or Rossi and Ashley. Prentiss wondered exactly what Doyle was going to do to her when he pulled her shirt open; then the excruciating pain as he branded the four leaf clover on her breast.

xxxxx

"Okay Boston, going back to an oldie," JJ called into her mic; she was flying, the show was even better than she hoped. She wondered how the crowd would react to Spencer's artwork. A huge back drop of JJ depicted as a dove in flight was released.

_Just like a white winged dove_

_Sings a song_

_Sounds like she's singin'_

The sniper lay on the lip of the amphitheater; he had been there all day. He had been paid a hefty sum to take the singer out. Shame, she was stunningly beautiful, and she knew how to use her body. Still those weren't his concerns; he was there to take the shot at the time given by his client.

xxxxxx

"I beat you Ian," Emily said as she tried to throttle Doyle. "I beat you before you even before left North Korea." The lights were suddenly cut and Doyle used Emily's drop in concentration to throw her off him. She eventually managed to get hold of the table leg and started to slam it into is face with all her might. Emily tried to. land a killing blow but holding on to somethingwit h both your hands in handcuffs meant the wood slipped from her grasp, Doyle picked it up and stabbed it into Emily's abdomen.

Morgan came into the room as the wood pierced Emily's body; without thinking about it, he shot Doyle right between his eyes. He started to call for a medic as he held Emily's hands.

xxxxxxx

"Our last song tonight, you've been a brilliant audience."

Hotch, looked at Haley and Reid blowing out a breathe of relief. He couldn't wait to get everybody back to the hotel.

_Looking out a dirty old window_

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by_

_I sit here alone and I wonder why_

JJ turned and caught the eye of her grinning drummer, she jumped up to get on his on his plinth. That one action saved her life as the bullet went through her back, lodging in her lung and not her heart.

Spencer ran onto the stage ready to do anything to save his beloved sister.

The sniper cursed but didn't have time to take another shot; he needed to get down and away before the police came.

xxxxxxx

Hotch, Haley and Spencer were taken into the waiting room. There was already a group of devastated people sitting in there.

Both groups sat there for hours waiting for the news on whether their loved one had survived. Two surgeons came out and were able to give good news. Despite serious injuries, both women had survived.

TBC


	2. Trust Issues

Andraste

Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah

Rating: T

The song is Numb by Pink

Thank you to Sao 21 for the beta

Trust Issues

Her release from hospital had been intense. Boston police had been a hell of a lot more proficient than the idiot who dealt with her case in Seattle. It hadn't taken long for Detectives Rizzoli and Frost to pick up the pieces of the trail and catch the shooter. He didn't know who had hired him. Then Frost had managed to find that the money had come from a shell company set up in the Bahamas. After the trail went cold, Rizzoli told Hotch how she had had a blazing row with the idiot in Seattle who was suggesting that JJ had set the whole situation up as a publicity stunt. The dark haired Detective told him that she wished she could help more and suggested that they looked into getting some investigators that knew what they were doing.

Back home JJ had to learn to sing and breathe deeply at the same time; although, her lungs had healed, she kept having panic attacks at not being able to pull enough oxygen in. Only Henry could pull her out of the deep dark mood that she was in. She was pushing Hotch, Haley and Spence away. She was close to giving up until Spence suggested she pushed what she felt into a song; she needed to get out of her head instead of living in it.

xxxx

Emily pushed herself again on the salmon ladder in the gym at Quantico. It wasn't used very often; only the hardcore freaks that wanted a body and abs to die for used this piece of equipment. The raven haired profiler was determined her body would heal and be better than before she was stabbed by Doyle.

Garcia and Morgan watched her going through another punishing race to the top of the ladder using only her power to take the metal bar up to the next rung.

"Derek, I'm not saying it isn't sexy, but she is killing herself here. She has gone way beyond where she was. What is she doing this for?" Garcia asked. "Doyle is dead; she doesn't need to do this. It is like she is punishing herself for everything she's been through."

Morgan nodded in agreement, pressing a cold compress against his jaw where Emily had caught him with a solid elbow during hand to hand. "She's on the edge; she has her psych eval later, and if she doesn't cool down she isn't going to pass, she is so out of control; I've never seen her like this. Never mind the fact that Strauss wants to see her first."

"Why? Is she trying to push her so hard she messes up her psych eval? You know how much the wicked witch hates her," Garcia said, fearing for her friend if she failed her evaluation. She had no relationship with her mother; she hadn't even tried to start a relationship since Todd. All she had was the BAU.

xxxxx

Morgan heard the shouting before he saw Emily moving towards the BAU offices with Strauss following.

"Agent Prentiss, this is a dramatic gesture by you..." Strauss shouted trying to pull Emily back towards her office.

"Well, I am a rogue agent, so why would it surprise you what sort of gesture I make...ma'am?"

Strauss hated every time that Prentiss called her that; the woman had a way of making it sound like any curse word you can imagine. Why couldn't she understand that there was no way she could let the fact she had thrown a flash bang grenade into a car go. Even though they were working for a known terrorist and arms dealer, the FBI could not take the law into their own hands. She was suggesting that Emily take some time away and consider if she was in the right part of the FBI, or whether the FBI was the right place for her.

Emily unclipped her gun and reached into her pocket for her I.D. "Gideon, consider this my registration," and she was away at speed; no way was any security guard going to escort her off the premises; Morgan didn't even think; he was off and running and had just missed her as he smelt burning rubber as she left the parking lot as fast as possible. He stood there in disbelief; his partner, his best friend was gone. It had been hell in the field without her while she recovered. He knew he didn't trust anybody else to have his back the way Emily did.

"What happened?" Garcia's voice came from just behind him. "I saw her unclip her gun, her badge, everything.

"I think she jumped before Strauss pushed her," Morgan said with a sigh.

"Well, we follow her; she is our best friend. She has been through hell, and I, for one, will not let the wicked witch push her over the edge."

"You think she would do something stupid?" Morgan asked, his heart hammering, like he was about to go into a dangerous situation in the field. He had almost watched Emily bleed out in front of him; he was not prepared to lose her now. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxx

Emily threw her keys into the little bowl on her hall table and let a small sigh of relief out. It was over; she could put in place the plans that she had been thinking about ever since she had been in hospital. She was tired. Tired of playing by other people's rules. Tired of looking at mangled corpses. She wanted to do something else. Stop the crimes before they happened. Her train of thought was interrupted by the party her front door was having by its self. The bell was going crazy and it sounded like someone was trying to knock a hole in it.

She unclipped her backup gun from her ankle holster and, with a great deal of trepidation, looked through the security spy hole in her door to see her two best friends there. She slipped her gun back into its holster. "Why didn't you use one of your keys, and why are you here?"

"Well, for one, my brooding ex profiler, you put your dead bolt across, and two, we were worried about you," Garcia marched into the living room pleased to see that there was no sign of open booze or anything smashed up.

"I... look guys, you don't have to worry. If anything, Strauss has given me the push that I needed. I don't want to do this anymore," Emily admitted.

"Oh come on princess, we know this is your dream job. You're a profiler; it's what you are. You were just going to leave us?" Morgan felt hurt; he knew Emily was independently wealthy and she could stop working and see the world.

"No far from it; I wanted to offer you both a partnership. A high end, high tech security company..."

"Security guards? Are you crazy?" Morgan stared at her in disbelief.

"What part of high end did you miss? I was thinking more bodyguards and private investigators. No more plans messed up; we'd be our own bosses. Morgan, I'm scared, I thought I was dead, and I realized I wanted more than waiting for the next call into peoples shattered lives, to look at any more mangled corpses. I don't want to do that anymore."

"Oh, thank God," Garcia said. "I thought it was just me.

"Look, I checked; with our amount of hours work experience, we don't even need to study to become investigators. What do you think?" Emily asked.

"Be honest. Will we be more working for you than being partners? I'm not stupid; you'd be putting the money up front." Morgan was caught in a moment of indecision.

"You know the money means nothing to me; I will be doing this whether you're with me or not." Emily answered.

xxxxx

Gideon hadn't taken too kindly to losing so many members of his team at once, but accepted there was little he could do about it.

Garcia came up with the name of the business; Andraste, a Celtic goddess of war that Boudica had invoked before leading the Iceni on their blood soaked revolt against the Roman Empire. Emily had liked it, and Morgan pretended to hate it when really he had delighted in the confidence the name seemed to bring to his partner.

At first, Garcia was earning them the big bucks, catching hackers and tracing industrial espionage in some of the top 500 companies. The Prentiss name gave a few lucrative protection gigs for people who had the money to buy their top level security on properties and people. Evidence against an ex-politician's daughter's violent ex-boyfriend was easy. Morgan got to take a couple of trips down the red carpet with an actress who was sure she was being stalked; it turned out her paranoia had more to do with the Columbian marching powder she was snorting, as Morgan informed her agent.

Garcia was in her element; hacking big companies' systems to show their weaknesses was easy and paid well, and she had a license to snoop. She had designed the company's logo keeping to the Celtic theme and using the sign for the Trinity and one of its many meanings as their slogan; Power, Intellect, Love. The relaxed atmosphere that the three good friends had in the office was fun. Garcia started to pull pranks like changing Morgan's name plate to chocolate stud muffin, which took him a week to notice.

The money was flooding in, but Emily and Morgan knew they were missing one big case. One case that would really make their names.

xxxxxx

JJ had hit the top of the Billboard charts with her first song since she was shot. The song was a snarl and she performed it dressed in black leather. The starkness and aggressiveness of the song had knocked the critics back, with no one even sure that she would perform again. Never mind a snarling piece of punk. They song worried Hotch; he felt the feeling behind it and knew that JJ was still lost inside herself. He needed to help her and not leave her in her now admitted state of being NUMB.

"Numb"

No sleep, no sex for you from your ex-girlfriend

I was too deep, I can't let you go and just jump in

At times I would push my feelings aside to let you feel

I'm Novocaine I'm numb and nothing's real

Like the coldest winter, I am frozen from you

I was weak before now you made me so numb

I can't feel much for you anymore

I gave you my all, my baby

I'm numb, numb, numb

But the tears were silent inside you see

But the tears were silent inside you see

I laid there quiet, watched you have your way with me

I might have cried, the tears were silent inside you see

You called me names, made me feel like I was dumb

I didn't feel a thing and now I'm gone, gone, gone

Like a battered child I got used to your pain

But you know its cuz

I was weak before now you made me so numb

I can't feel much for you anymore

I gave you my all, my baby

I'm numb, numb, numb

I was weak before now you made me so numb

I can't feel much for you anymore

I gave you my all, my baby

I'm numb, numb, numb

Don't feel a thing, don't feel the pain

Numb, numb, numb

Say it

I was weak before now you made me so numb

I can't feel much for you anymore

I gave you my all, my baby

I'm numb, numb, numb

I was weak for

Said now I'm numb, numb, numb

No, no, no, no

He watched her perform a song he hated only for the sentiment. He moved out of the studio to take a call. He was surprised that it was Detective Rizzoli calling from Boston to find out how things were going. When she heard nothing had changed, she offered him the name of a new agency that had been set up by three top former FBI agents called Andraste.

TBC


End file.
